Kim Takes the Lead
by Hitotsune-Kozo
Summary: This is a one-shot requested by ssvidel3. It's unrelated to my Anything, Everything, and Forever series. Rated M for major lemonyness (or however you say it). KiGo


**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible and all associated characters and such are the property of Disney.

**A/N:** This fanfic is a request from **ssvidel3**. It's not related to my Anything, "Everything," And Forever series. That said, I hope y'all enjoy it.

**A/N:** This is an M-rated lemon fic. You _have_ been warned.

**Kim Possible**

**Kim Takes the Lead**

Kim watched from the kitchen window as her parents backed out of the driveway. She waved back at them when they waved at her. They were going on another honeymoon, and would be back on Sunday night. Her brothers were spending the weekend on some sort of young inventors field trip or something. That left her and Shego house-sitting for her parents - a situation the red-headed teen fully intended to take advantage of. In fact, she had already set her plan in motion. Thinking about Shego brought a contented smile to her face. Not many people were happy with their relationship; after all, she was a teen hero crimefighter and Shego was a super-powered thief and villain. The director of Global Justice, Doctor Director, was especially displeased with the situation. But Kim Possible was the girl who could do anything, so if dating and having a sexual relationship with a super-powered villain was considered impossible, she could do it. _After all_, she thought, watching her parents drive off, _if you take the 'k' out of my name, you _have_ 'impossible.'_ Her smile widened when she saw a familiar green-and-black sports car pull up in the driveway. _Right on cue_. Her parents hadn't exactly approve of the relationship at first, but had warmed up to it when they saw how much the two of them cared for each other. Unfolding her arms, she crossed over to the front door and opened it right as Shego was about to actually knock.

"Damnit, Possible, I wish I knew how you could time it so well," the near-adult asked with false irritation.

"I'm a cheerleader, duh," Kim replied, grabbing the woman's arm and yanking her into a passionate kiss. When they broke off, Shego had a slightly dazed look on her face.

"Feeling frisky today, aren't we, Pumpkin?"

"Oh, just you wait."

"So . . . the 'rents are gone, your tweebs are gone, which means it's just you and me here."

"Yup. And I'm in charge."

"I think I can change your mind about that."

"Not this time," Kim told her, slipping a hand between them and cupping Shego's sex. "Not if you want to have a spankin' good time."

"Spanking, eh? Getting your kink on now?"

"Just shut up and get ready to enjoy what I'm gonna do with you over the next thirty-six hours."

"Thirty-_sex_ hours? Wow, Kimmie. What would your mom say if she heard you just now?"

"'Keep it down so you don't give the boys nightmares?'" Kim offered, making Shego snort. The teen hero practically pulled Shego into the living room, then shoved her down on the couch. Before the green-tinted woman could react, Kim was in her lap, straddling her. Pinning her arms to her side, Kim leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth, slipping a tongue inside when she opened her mouth to moan. Fortunately, as far as Kim was concerned, Shego was wearing normal clothes instead of her cat suit, so taking her top off was a much easier prospect. And much more arousing, as the thief went commando under her normal clothes like she did her cat suit. Grinning, Kim leaned forward and captured a dusky green nipple in her mouth. Sucking it, she bit down on it, bringing a hissing groan of pleasure from the woman. She raised up a hand and began molesting the other breast, pinching and pulling on its nipple.

"_Damn_, Kim," Shego gasped. Raising herself up, Kim slipped off her own shirt and revealed her own pink-capped nipples. Getting off Shego for a moment, she slipped her pants off then slid Shego's down before crawling back into her lap and resuming her assault on the woman's breasts. Shego tried to get Kim to go down, to satisfy the heat burning between her legs, but the teen had pinned her arms again. Then she began kissing and licking the cleavage between her breasts, teasing and arousing Shego further. She shuddered as she felt Kim's pussy rubbing along her leg as the red-head slid down her body, licking, kissing, and nipping at her along the way. She shivered when she felt the other girl's tongue delve into her navel, and groaned. She made a mewling sound as Kim began licking and kissing below her belly, getting closer and closer until finally she planted a gentle kiss on the surprisingly pink lips before her. She began licking and sucking slowly, torturing Shego through the tantalizing pulses of pleasure. As her lover's sounds of pleasure began reaching a tortured pitch, she gave her what she wanted and pushed her tongue inside. Shego cried out and clamped her legs around Kim's head, her body thrashing and grinding with the pleasure she was being given. And when Kim bit down on her clitorus, that was game over. Shego screamed as multiple orgasms rushed through her.

When she'd finally calmed down enough to become aware of her surroundings again, she realized that Kim wasn't in the living room anymore.

"Kimmie?" she called out breathlessly.

"Bedroom!" was the throaty reply. Springing off the couch, she rushed out of the living and up the stairs straight to Kim's open bedroom door. When she got there, though, Kim wasn't in sight. Walking into the room, she looked around but didn't see her girlfriend anywhere. Then she felt a shove in her back and landed on the bed. Rolling onto her back, she gaped at the sight of Kim Possible wearing a black strap-on with a green dildo. She spread her legs in invitation, and Kim sashayed over to the bed and climbed up between her legs. She slide the false organ gently into Shego, bringing a satisfied moan out of her mouth. Kim pushed forward until the thing was completely inside her girlfriend, then slowly, agonizingly pulled back out. She set up a gentle, in-and-out thrusting rhythm that was gauranteed to drive Shego crazy but bring her to a volcanic orgasm.

Which it did, half an hour later. Actually exhausted from that, the green-tinted woman rolled over on to her stomach to get her breath back - and felt the strap-on pushing into her again. Groaning in pleasure, she naturally spread her legs so her red-headed lover could continue.

"Are you . . . getting anything out . . . of this, Kimmie?" she asked, groaning as she felt Kim push it in and out of her.

"Yeah," the teen panted. "It's . . . a double-ended . . . one."

Shego could feel her orgasm building again, and was impressed with both herself _and_ Kim. She knew the teen had stamina from all of their fights, but this was something else. She raised herself up on her knees but kept her chest laying on the bed, and began pushing back.

An hour later, even Kim was exhausted and the two disentangled from each other. Kim had ditched the strap-on half an hour ago, so the two just cuddled up and drifted off to sleep.

**E/N:** And that's it.


End file.
